Red vs. Blue
Red vs. Blue is a Sci-fi series and is Rooster Teeth's flagship product, as they have stated this multiple times on interviews, journals, and on the growingly popular Rooster Teeth Podcast. It is made in a series called Halo, starting out with seasons 1-3.5 in Halo: Combat Evolved. Then seasons 3.5-5 in Halo 2. Moving onto Seasons 6-8 in Halo 3. Seasons 9 and 10 combine Halo: Reach and Halo 3, with the machinima part of it being in Halo 3, but some of the Animations done in Halo: Reach. The trailer for Red vs. Blue was release on September 5th, 2002 and the first episode was released on April 1st, 2003. which was declared the official start of Rooster Teeth Productions. Over the past years, Rooster Teeth has regretted starting on this day, making jokes saying they should just dissolve the company and start over, due to the fact that when they announce something, there are hundreds of comments questioning rather it is an April Fools joke. Recently they have stopped announcing things on this day. Blood Gulch Chronicles: Season One: April 1st, 2003 - September 28th, 2003. 19 Episodes. 1-19 Season Two: January 3rd, 2004 - June 11th, 2004. 19 Episodes. 20-38 Season Three: October 12th, 2004 - May 18th, 2005. 19 Episodes. 39- 57 Season Four: August 29th, 2005 - April 1st, 2006. 20 Episodes. 58-77 Season Five: October 2nd, 2006 - June 28th, 2007. 23 Episodes. 78-100 - Out of Mind: June 16th, 2006 - September 4th 2006. 4 Episodes. The Recollection:'' ''' - Recovery One: October 28th, 2007 - December 7th, 2007. 5 Episodes. 1-5 Reconstuction (Season 6): April 5th, 2008 - October 30th, 2008. 19 Episodes. 1-19 - Relocated: Feburary 9th, 2009 - March 9th, 2009. 4 Episodes. 1-4 Recreation (Season 7): June 15th, 2009 - October 26th, 2009. 19 Episodes 1-19 Revelations (Season 8): April 1st, 2010 - September 13th, 2010. 20 Episodes.1-20 ''Project Freelancer: Season Nine: June 14th, 2011 - November 14th, 2011. 20 Episodes. 1-20 - MIA: November 13th, 2011- December 17th, 2011. 6 Episodes. 1-6 Season Ten: May 28th, 2012 - November 5th, 2012. 22 Episodes. 1-22 - Where there's a Will, there's a Wall: April 14th, 2012 - April 28th, 2012. 3 Episodes. 1-3. Although we know there will be a Season 11, we know very little of what it will be about currently, the release date has yet to be announced. Rooster Teeth often does short videos that take place in Red vs.Blue called PSA's. They usually include the main cast of Red vs. Blue doing essentially skits, ranging from complaints about something, or seeing there show in different countries. In Season 8, Episode 3, the audience got there first glimpse of the Animations soon to be done in Red vs. Blue. The first scene being a character named Grif driving a car through a wall running over another character named Agent Washington. In the next Episode, we see even more, as a character called the Meta or Agent Maine, smashed the front of a Warthog sending the Reds flailing through the air. In Episode 10, we really get a good look. We see a 7 minute video of almost all Animation, as the character Agent Texas, or Tex, is beating up the Reds and Blues. This continues in Season 9, with nearly all of the episodes containing atleast some Animation. At first, the animations were done by an employee named, Monty Oum, but has since had an entire team join him to create the amazing animations we see in the current seasons.